Sorath Steelfang
'''Sorath Steelfang '''is the divine son of the demigod Horus Steelfang and his consort, Lily. He his the brother to the Perfection Goddess Amaryllis Steelfang and the Pure Goddess Azalea Steelfang. Sorath's ability is over the future and time itself. Biography The New Kingdoms Sorath is not touched on at all in the New Kingdoms, as he was born a while after Amaryllis. Since Amaryllis wasn't even born yet, it can be rightly assumed that Sorath was not born despite time not applying to the Steelfang family. Cosmic Legacy Sorath Steelfang was born in Euphoria, as with many of the Steelfangs of his generation, like cousins Tyrael, Azrael and Sariel. He was educated by absorbing knowledge directly from the world, due to his strong connection to the powers of All Creation and the omniscient mind this granted him. Thus, all he needed to do was interpret what he already knew to derive all the knowledge he would need. Like his elder sister Amaryllis, Sorath was also well liked by his relatives and given a great deal of care and attention, especially from his mother. This allowed Sorath access to the archive of knowledge belonging to all the Steelfangs before him. Sorath personally enjoyed going to the mortal realms and thus he went there many times, in the guise of a wandering astrologer or fortune teller. This is due to his great talent in reading the future and how he knew how to read prophecies from simply reading the stars in the world, with no need for any medium of knowledge. Personality and Appearance Personality Sorath's personality is wholly unknown, since he wasn't touched on in The New Kingdoms, and his existence was only mentioned by Horus in other media. Appearence Sorath has silvery white hair and blue eyes, like the rest of his family, and has the smooth, slightly androgynous beauty common to the male Steelfangs, with no facial hair. His skin is also fair and blemish free, much like everyone else he is related to. He is of average height for a Steelfang, standing at a height of 6'0" and has an overall slim build, although his body is toned. Powers and Abilities God Sorath, being a Steelfang, obviously inherited the omniscient nature of all Steelfangs. Hence, he can be treated as a caster of any magic that he observed or simply knows about. Sorath knows all possible ways to use magicka and can use magicka to achieve reality bending levels of spellcasting, hence he is regarded as someone who has True Alteration (All Magic). Sorath's preferred attack magic forms include electromagnetic magic and air manipulation spells. Due to being born as a Steelfang Vampire, Sorath naturally possesses superhuman physical parameters. He has control over all life force around him and summon white wings for high speed flight due to the powers associated with his bloodline. Sorath is naturally good at using weapons due to his nature, with his preferred weapons being straight swords. As he is linked to the power of All Creation like his other family members, Sorath has the power to warp reality. Due to Sorath's powers and his great connection to time, he is capable of calculating multiple future possibilities, showing advanced understanding of parallel worlds and futures. Sorath's high cosmological powers also grant him a Divine Skin which prevents lesser beings from harming him and protects him even from powerful cosmic entities. Sorath's Sphere of Domination is the "Flow of Time". The base ability enables Sorath to alter the flow of time, in order to speed it up, slow it down, stop it or even rewind it. However, the main power in this allows Sorath to "break time" and overlay contradictory states over each other, which causes massive damage in the form of reality destruction. Sorath can further "reject" timelines to instantly erase possibilities and manipulate probabilities. Lastly, "Flow of Time" allows Sorath to replicate events indefinitely, which can be used to trap people in time loops or multiply attacks and spells thousands of times. Mortal Sorath is not as particular as his sister when it comes to winning fights or creating challenges for himself, so during incarnation he actually fights as a mage, not a warrior. He generally prefers to use powerful spells in combat, not his sword, but he can easily switch to melee if surprised at short range or if magic is unavailable/inappropriate. Sorath's primary methods of attack over range are still magicka flares of varying power and destructive ability. Sorath's mortal body still retains superhuman physical meters and durability, while his mind retains its processing speed granting him superhuman reflexes. While his raw physical strength and ability to fight when heavily wounded is inferior to Amaryllis, Sorath's speed and strength are still above most mortals. He is protected by his limited Divine Skin on the same scale as Amaryllis. Sorath is naturally inclined to Alteration, Destruction and Restoration spells since he is a Steelfang. He mostly uses Alteration to set enemies up for Destruction magic or to win without actually fighting. He is also able to read the stars and scrolls to glean information even when incarnated. Equipment Sorath uses a sword known as "Time River", a silver and golden blade with blue runes written over the fullers of the sword, which only appear when the sword's power is released. It is a double edged sword, and very sharp. Sorath's blade can multiply the number of cuts it makes up to an infinite number of times, and can fire compressed waves of time that slice even dimensions apart. "Time River" also can cut through Divine Skin. Sorath's armor is silver and golden, like any other Steelfang. He can dismiss and summon it at will. If not in his armor, Sorath simply wears a set of white clothing, in the form of a coat over an inner shirt as his top and white pants. The golden armor Sorath wears protects his body well in conjunction with his Divine Skin. Trivia * Sorath's time powers differ from normal ones in that he cannot create paradoxes of himself, since he won't be able to find another copy of himself or his family members in other times. This is because all Steelfangs exist outside the influence of time. This does allow him to "select one of the futures he sees". * Like his cousins, Sorath does not perceive time linearly. He perhaps has the strongest clairvoyance, since he can make his visions into reality by rejection of time streams. Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Immortal